


Grounded

by CaciCross



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaciCross/pseuds/CaciCross
Summary: An extension to the final scene in 2.06
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> That last episode left me wanting, so I did this.   
Rating for some language   
It's my first fic. Please be gentle :)

Macy charged into the attic with no sense of propriety. The words he left hanging in her room had actually…angered her. After replaying the last 5 minutes in her head, she was angry at that whole fucking situation. Angry that Harry felt that way. Angry at herself for letting him feel that way. Ever since he closed the door to her room, she had rethought the entire conversation, not entirely sure why he was so somber. The last few days have taken its toll, sure, but there was something else. Was he that remorseful for killing the other Harry? Maybe, but it seemed more than that. It seemed more self-loathing. 

-Does he feel like he’s not whole? Like the other Harry had more traits of who is as a person?-

She couldn’t believe she was wallowing so much in her own misery that she had missed it. And—

-Oh shit! I had said that when he was feeling this way! Bold and Charming! Crap, I gotta fix this.-

When Macy practically burst into the attic, she saw Harry physically jump. She wouldn’t give him time to react. 

“Okay I just need you to listen to me because I have to get this out before I lose my nerve.”

“Ooookay…” The puzzling look on his face was a welcomed change to the tortured one he wore earlier. She exhaled a sigh of relief, knowing that this conversation was either going to go really well or be a complete clusterfuck. 

“You might want to sit,” she says, gesturing toward the bay window.  
As he sits, his confused demeanor remains as Macy elects to not sit next to him, but pace nervously in front of him.

“I’m going to be very logical about this so don’t think I’m being callous or unattached, because I’m not. This is the only way I can get this out. 

“I asked my sisters how they found me. I remember reading about that spell. I remember what you need to successfully perform it. They didn’t even have to tell me what tokens they used. I already knew and I was immediately scared for so many reasons but I’ll go back to that later.

“When the other Harry came, I knew he wasn’t you. I asked for the safe word to confirm and he came up with some b.s. story about there not being any time for it. You would never do that.”

Harry could tell she was spiraling, but decided it be best to let her continue.

“The entire time I was with him and he pretended to be you, I knew within the first minute that everything was off, but at first I didn’t know if I was just overanalyzing the situation. So, I continued to gather information. 

“I was attracted to him. Yes, he was charming. In his way. While a little enticing, it still held very little weight…it wasn’t entirely what I wanted.

“After you rescued me and brought me back, I immediately felt an overwhelming sense of rightness; being with my sisters and you. I knew as soon as I woke up there, that something wasn’t right. It didn’t feel like home. 

“When you left, I was terrified. What if you didn’t come back. What if our family is never the same with you gone? What if I never get to have the moment to say the things that I’m saying to you now?”

“What are you saying, Macy?”

“I’m getting there, I promise. I know I sound a little unhinged right now, but I’m also processing this as I’m saying it. It’s making me a little unmethodical.”

“We can revisit this-"

“No! If I don’t get this out now, I don’t know if I ever will. As chaotic as this seems, there is a point. I just don’t want to miss some important things.”

Macy sits next to him on the window. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tries to refocus back to her point. Macy then looks at him and knows that won’t be easy.

“When I was going through my existential crises, you were there for me. You helped keep me grounded to the person that I am.”

“Macy, your sisters did that too.”

“Yes, but in a way, your support was different. You and I came into this family at the same time. Learning how to fit into the dynamic that Mel and Maggie already had. Me trying to learn how to be a sister, let alone a witch and you thinking you were just here to help us find our way and offer a service to us. Neither of us realized that we didn’t need to fit into the dynamic. We just needed to accept who we are and that would enhance the dynamic. 

“I mean let’s face it; with what’s happened to us so far, there is nothing normal about anything that we do. There is not one thing that is the right thing. We’ve been kind of bumbling along, trying to make things right. For all of us doing this pretty much on our own, I would say we’re doing a pretty good job, wouldn’t you?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile in agreement with that.

“When I took on the Source, I overstepped so many boundaries. Especially with you.”

Harry looked away, knowing full well what she meant. She used her hand to bring him to look at her.

“But you still stuck by me. You were never even willing to leave. You still saved me.

“You are having your own existential crises. You see a man that has traits that you think you don’t have. You think that all of that was taken away from you.”

“Bold, selfish and charming.”

“Yes, but you can’t tell me that you don’t have those traits either. Even selfishness. I’ll start with that one.”

“You think I’m selfish?” 

-Dear God, not in that way, Harry.-

“Yes. But on some level, everyone is. You’ve never been jealous of something or someone? You’ve never wanted more for yourself? The difference between you and him is that you’re less likely to act on your selfish desires in a malicious way. Your powers, for example. You’ve wanted them back so badly. You went as far as projecting to the Astral Plane to try to get it back. Just like my sisters and I would do anything to get ours back.”

He opens his mouth to say something but Macy interrupts.

“I already know what you’re going to say- we need them. Yes, we do. But how did you feel when you lost it completely?”

“Like I had lost a part of myself.”

“Exactly, it’s as much a part of who you are as the color of your eyes. You wouldn’t want to lose that…but here’s the thing, going back to the astral plane. You got your powers back but realized that it came at a cost. And you gave it back, without hesitation. Instead of the easy way, you worked hard on getting it to work again. Slow and steady, right?”  
He nods, and she starts to believe that his defenses are coming down. If he didn’t accept all that she had to say, at least hopefully he’ll start believing in himself again.

“Your boldness and your charming nature shouldn’t even come into question here, Harry. Through your actions since being with us. You have put your life on the line for us more times than I would like to think about, with no regard for your own safety. Going back to him tonight, that was bold. I didn’t like it. Just like any other time you jump straight into danger. But that’s you: always thinking if there’s a way to save someone without anyone else getting hurt, you’ll do it, no matter what the cost…. although I’d wish you’d stop and think about things more before you do that.”

He laughed at that. “Hey, it worked out tonight, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but who’s to say it will next time. But that’s beside the point, because I know, no matter what I say, you’re still going to do it. That’s as much a part of you as orbing. 

“And charming? Really, Harry?”

He looked dumbfounded.

“Charming is pretty much your foundation. You can just smile at just about any woman and they’d do anything you want. You practically had your coworkers eating out of the palm of your hand back at the university. You know it’s pretty much your secret weapon. How many times have you used it to get information that we needed? It’s like breathing to you. All you have to do is speak on something that you’re passionate about and you practically own the room. I don’t even know how you could deny that.

“You have not nor will you ever be less than a man, Harry. You and him, while fundamentally the same, are two very different people. While you have the same genetics and the same thoughts, you are not of the same mind. You have the similarities. Bold, selfish (even if just a little on your part) and charming. He used his qualifying traits to harm people and take whatever he wanted. But you use your qualifying traits for good, the betterment of humanity and to make you a better man.”

She reaches for his hand and tightens her grip on it. She stands, pulling him with her, and walks o her to a full-length mirror in the back of the attic. She positions him in front of it while standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder to look at him as well.

“The better man.”

He looks at his reflection in the mirror and it’s like it’s the first time he’s ever seen himself. Like he sees himself through her eyes. He turns to look at her as she sees the lightness returning to his hazel eyes.

“Do you believe me?”

“I do, but I don’t know how you could come up with this conclusion about me.”

Macy laughs, knowing that he would probably always need that reassurance. She often needs it too, even if she wouldn’t readily admit it. “Anyone could Harry. You doubt yourself so much that it’s hard for you to see what everyone sees…what I see.”

She looks down at her feet, knowing she’s come too far now to stop. She needs this out in the open, but still doesn’t look him in the eye. 

“Did Mel and Maggie tell you how they were able to perform absum veri?”

“No, they just said that they got it wrong a couple of times but were able to get there in the end…but you said it frightened you. Why?”

“Everything has been so crazy in the last few months. Defeating Allister. Defeating the Source. Losing Galvin…I thought I should still be grieving. Still processing what happened. Instead, I felt guilty. Not that I didn’t miss Galvin. I did, but I think even before he died, I was coming to the conclusion that maybe he wasn’t the one. I still wish he was here, but if I was being honest with myself, he wasn’t the one that I wanted. I dread it because of that. I feel guilty for moving on. I would deny myself what I wanted because of that. And because maybe I already missed my chance.

She steels herself, looking up to him again. 

“When I was with the other Harry, I was attracted to him, yes. But it still wasn’t right. There was something missing. The one thing that I desire.”  
“What was it?”

“There is only one thing that I dread, deny myself and desire all at once.”  
She takes his hand again, knowing that what she had been avoiding for so long was finally here. The crazy thing was, she didn’t want to run away from it anymore.

“No matter how much he wanted to be that one thing, he couldn’t be you, Harry.”

“Macy…” He stepped closer, placing a nervous hand on her cheek.  
“I don’t want to pretend anymore, Harry.”

It happened in slow motion. The shock was still all over his face, but immediately disappeared as his hands acted on their own volition. Dropping her hand and moving it to the small of her back while the other that held her cheek maneuvered into her lush curls in the back of her head as his face inched closer to hers—

“Oh my God! Kiss her already!” The voice of Maggie could be heard outside the door to the attic.

“Oh, for the love of--" With the tension as inflated as it was, Harry didn’t have the strength to pull away from her. Instead of touching his lips to hers, he rested his forehead against hers. Half out of frustration, half because he wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. Macy couldn’t help the nervous giggle that escaped her. Leave it to her sisters to make this a whole family thing.

“Margarita Emelia Vera! I told you to wait downstairs for them!” Mel's boots could be heard clumping up the stairs before the youngest sister bumbles into the attic (looking completely embarrassed) followed by an annoyed Mel, who had obviously pushed Maggie in.

“Hi,” Maggie says impishly with a nervous wave. “I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honestly. I was just worried about you two and came to see if you were ok. I was only out here for a minute and--"

“What Maggie means is she's very sorry. Don’t you, Maggie,” Mel says, elbowing Maggie in the arm.

“OW—I mean, yes extremely sorry. You guys were obviously already doing what I said. You guys got this handled.” She stands there, laughing nervously and praying for this awkward moment to be over. 

Macy and Harry, still very close and in no hurry to break apart, just gawked at the floundering sisters, praying for them to leave.

Mel was the answer to their prayers. “What was that Maggie? You said that Rando Karaoke is still on. Well then let’s go!” She grabs Maggie’s arm as she starts dragging her out the attic. 

“Good night, love birds!” Mel says, with the biggest smile she’s had since they moved to Seattle. She was truly happy for them. Something like this is a victory and she couldn’t be happier that her family is actually having something good happen in it for once. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, before turning his attention back to the woman who has had since the day he became their wightlighter.  
“Now, where were we?”

“I believe you were about to kiss me already,” Macy answers, interlocking both hands against his neck. 

“Oh yes. How could I forget?” Finally connecting his lips to hers, he knew there is no way he could be less than a man. At least not in Macy's eyes. With her, he knows he’ll be complete. With her, he knows he’s grounded. 

The End


End file.
